CC-1138
Commander CC-1138, genannt Bacara, war einer der ranghöchsten Offiziere der Großen Armee der Republik. Er kommandierte das 21. Nova Korps (36.800 Mann), das der 4. Sektor Armee angehörte. Das 21. Nova Corps wurde im Laufe des Krieges abgetrennt und in die Spezialeinheit der Galactic Marines umgewandelt. Commander Bacara diente während der Klonkriege unter Jedi-General Ki-Adi-Mundi und begleitete ihn an zahlreiche Kriegsschauplätze. Für einen Klon zeigte Bacara erstaunlich aggressive Tendenzen, die selbst den General verwunderten, und bewies zudem großes strategisches Talent. Er war einer der eigenwilligsten Kommandanten, die das ARC-Spezialprogramm hervorgebracht hatte. Biografie CC-1138 wurde als ein regulärer Klonkrieger auf Kamino gezüchtet und trainiert. Er machte schon früh durch seine besondere Aggression, aber auch seine Führungsqualitäten und seine besonderen strategischen Fähigkeiten auf sich aufmerksam, was von den Kaminoanern mit Skepsis betrachtet wurde. Dennoch wählte man ihn für den Rang des Commanders aus und unterzog ihn dem entsprechenden Flash-Training für Offiziere, in dem ihm Mannschaftsführung, Strategie, Taktik und die Koordinierung größerer Streitkräfte vermittelte. Im Anschluss an seine Ausbildung erhielt er das Kommando über das 21. Nova Korps. Dieses nahm - als eine der wenigen Einheiten der GAR - nicht an der Schlacht von Geonosis teil. Zusatzausbildung zum ARC Commander Im Laufe der Klonkriege zeigte sich, dass Klone, denen man eine persönliche Meinung gestattete und die man ausdrücklich dazu ermutigte, sich ihre eigenen Gedanken zu machen, deutlich effizienter mit den Jedi zusammenarbeiteten, während es zu Beginn weder von den Kaminoanern noch von Seiten der Republik aus erwünscht war, dass Klone sich individualisierten. Bacara war in dieser Hinsicht einer der auffälligsten - aber gleichzeitig fähigsten - Kommandanten. left|thumb|Ein Galactic Marine Um den Jedi effizientere Unterstützung zur Seite zu stellen, wurde einige Monate nach Geonosis ein besonderes Schulungsprogramm ins Leben gerufen: Unter der Leitung von Alpha ARC A-17 "Alpha" wurde auf Kamino ein Trainingsprogramm durchgeführt, in dem 100 Kommandanten zu sogenannten "ARC Kommandanten" ausgebildet wurden. Die Offiziere, darunter auch Bacara, wurden von der Front und ihren Kommandos abgezogen und nach Kamino zurückbeordert. Dort erhielten sie eine sehr unorthodoxe Ausbildung, die in erster Linie darauf angelegt war, Kreativität, Eigenständigkeit, eigenes Denken und Unabhängigkeit zu fördern. Alpha ermutigte alle Absolventen des Programms, sich fortan Namen zu geben (eine Idee, die ihm von Anakin Skywalker vorgeschlagen worden war) und so wählte CC-1138 den Namen "Bacara". Nach erfolgreicher Beendigung des Programms hatten die Absolventen das Recht erworben, sich "ARC Commander" nennen zu dürfen und ihre Rüstungen ihrem persönlichen Geschmack gemäß anzupassen. Bacara entschied sich, fortan das - ursprünglich nur ARCs vorbehaltene - Kama und Schulter-Pauldron zu tragen; zudem brachte er an seinem Helm schützende Synthmesh-Platten an. Man forderte ihn zudem dazu auf, auch seinen Offizieren Namen zu geben und ihnen Freiheiten zu gestatten. Die Kommandanten erhielten das Recht, besonderes herausragende Soldaten im Feld zu befördern - eine totale Neuerung, da zuvor die Kaminoaner in der Kindheit den zukünftigen Rang jedes Klones vorbestimmt hatten. Der Nicht-Mandalorianische Klon Im Anschluss an diese Spezialausbildung wurde Bacara zusätzlich von Journeyman Protector Cort Davin von Concord Dawn trainiert. Dieser Mann hatte einen großen Einfluss auf den Commander und beeindruckte ihn sehr durch seinen starken Sinn für Recht und Ordnung. Bacara identifizierte sich schnell mit den Traditionen der Protektoren und fasste den Entschluss, ihrem Vorbild zu folgen. Er selbst betrachtete sich bald ebenfalls als "Mann des Rechts und der Ordnung". Durch diese neuen Einflüsse entfremdete Bacara sich stark vom Rest der GAR, die sich überwiegend an mandalorianischen Einflüssen orientierte, die ihnen von Jango Fett und den 75 mandalorianischen Cuy'val Dar-Ausbildern mitgegeben worden waren. Bacara übernahm sogar den Concord Dawn-Dialekt seines Mentors und stieß damit auf Schwierigkeiten, das mando'a seiner Kollegen zu verstehen, das sich immer mehr durchsetzte. Zwar gehörte Concord Dawn auch zum mandalorianischen Sektor; die dort gesprochene Sprache unterschied sich jedoch stark vom eigentlichen mando'a. So bezeichneten sich die übrigen Klone untereinander als vod (Bruder), während "Bruder" im Concord Dawn-Dialekt tat hieß. Einige wenige Klone sprachen ebenfalls diesen Dialekt, so zum Beispiel A-98, "Nate", der sich später in "Jangotat", d.h. Jangos Bruder umbenannte. So war Bacara nicht der einzige Klon, der sich an einer anderen Kultur orientierte; auch wenn er innerhalb der GAR stark isoliert war, fand er einen engen Freund in Commander CC-8826 "Neyo", der wie er ein Einzelgänger und Absolvent des ARC-Programmes war. Beide glichen sich zudem durch ihre eiskalte Art und verstanden sich deshalb sehr gut miteinander. Gemeinsam arbeiteten Bacara und Neyo Angriffstaktiken für die neu eingeführten BARC Speeder aus. Gemeinsames Kommando mit Ki-Adi-Mundi ARC-Commander Bacara und General Ki-Adi-Mundi hielten ein Respektvolles von Auseinandersetzungen geprägtes Verhältnis. Nach seiner Rückkehr zum 21. Nova Korps wurde Bacara dem Jedi-General Ki-Adi-Mundi zur Seite gestellt, der über den ausgeprägten Charakter seines Commanders überaus erstaunt war. Gemeinsam wandelten sie das 21. Nova Korps in die Galactic Marines um, die als "schnelle Eingreiftruppe" besondere Aufgaben erledigen sollten. Sie spezialisierten sich auf das Kapern feindlicher Schlachtschiffe, aber auch auf planetare Einsätze unter widrigen Bedingungen. Die Marines waren hoch mobil und konnten schnell an verschiedenen Orten der Galaxis zum Einsatz gebracht werden. Die wichtigsten Kämpfe fanden um Neu Bornalex, Boz Pity und Rhen Var statt. ARC-Commander Bacara war ein sehr strenger Kommandant, der von seinen Männern absolute Höchstleistungen und Disziplin verlangte. Soldaten, die nicht seinen Erwartungen entsprachen oder keine volle Leistung brachten, wurden von ihm gnadenlos strafversetzt - was insbesondere bei General Ki-Adi-Mundi oft auf Verwunderung stieß. Order 66 thumb|right|Bacara und einige Galactic Marines schießen auf den Jedi Ki-Adi-Mundi Ihren letzten gemeinsamen Einsatz hatten Bacara und Ki-Adi-Mundi auf Mygeeto. Neben den Galactic Marines war hier auch die neu ins Leben gerufene 501. Legion im Einsatz, die auf Coruscant im Geheimauftrag des Kanzlers Palpatine geklont worden war. Ki-Adi-Mundi betrachtete diese Armee mit großer Skepsis, weil sie offensichtlich einem geheimen Auftrag nachging, dabei aber behauptete, zur Unterstützung der Marines geschickt worden zu sein. Inmitten des Schlachtfeldes auf Mygeeto erhielt Bacara die Order 66 persönlich von Kanzler Palpatine. Dieser Befehl kennzeichnete alle Jedi als Verräter der Republik und forderte ihre sofortige Eliminierung. Da Bacara ein Mann des Gesetzes war, folgte er dem Befehl ohne Zögern und erschoss Ki-Adi-Mundi persönlich. Der vollkommen schockierte Jedi wurde von diesem Angriff so überrascht, dass er kaum zu Gegenwehr in der Lage war und so starb er im Blasterfeuer der Offiziere. Das weitere Schicksal Commander Bacaras und der Galactic Marines ist nicht bekannt. Hinter den Kulissen Es gibt an verschiedenen Stellen Hinweise darauf, dass sich die Galactic Marines in die Armee des Imperiums eingliederten. Zum Beispiel orientierten sich die Rüstungen der imperialen Schneetruppen deutlich am erprobten Rüstungsdesign der Galactic Marines, was als Zeichen dafür gewertet wird, dass sie aus ihnen hervorgegangen sein könnten. Dieses wurde von LucasArt bislang weder bestätigt, noch dementiert. Quellen *''Guide to the Grand Army of the Republic'' *''Episode III - Die Rache der Sith'' *''Triple Zero (nur erwähnt)'' *''Star Wars Battlefront II'' *''Die Rache der Sith: Die illustrierte Enzyklopädie'' * Kategorie:Personen Kategorie:Menschen Kategorie:Klonkrieger Kategorie:Klon-Kommandanten en:CC-1138 es:Comandante Bacara nl:CC-1138 pl:CC-1138